Just a Kyoryu Fic on King & Amy
by Yamki
Summary: This fic was only a product of my random thoughts about King and Amy from the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers. It's not really good. I just noticed their closeness on and off-set that's why I thought of this. Disclaimer: Characters mentioned here are not mine.


**King X Amy Kyoryuger Fic**

**Who to Choose?**

Amy was pacing back and forth at the Tiger Boy Restaurant. Gentle-san, Nossan, Ian, Ucchi and Souji were watching her in amusement.

"Amy-sama, your decision please." Gentle-san, the butler, said.

Amy looked over at her comrades in the next table. She looked at the Nossan and thought, _too old _(Nossan's 35 years old). She went to Ian and thought, _too much of a playboy. _Then her eyes darted to Ucchi and she thought, _too suspicious and old-fashioned_. And lastly to Souji she thought, _too young_ (Souji's only 16). Amy placed a hand under her chin and began to think once more. Gentle-san was growing irate.

King appeared from the entrance and made a peace sign. "Yo! _Minna!_" From head to toe, he was covered in dirt. Ucchi stood up and hurried over to King's side.

"King-dono, what happened to you?" Ucchi asked.

"I helped the kids build a tree house." He replied, pointing the tree house from a block away. "I'm also good at building things".

"As expected from King," Nossan said approvingly, "he can do anything."

True enough, King can do almost anything. At the age of 20, he already had the confidence of leading the Kyoryugers. His quick wit and array of skills earned him the monicker "King". Even Ucchi had the highest respect for him (aside from the fact that he regarded King to his master during the Warring States period).

An idea suddenly crossed from Amy's mind. She grabbed King's arm and grinned. King stared at her—confounded.

"What is it, Amy?" he asked.

"King," Amy said, grinning even more, "be my boyfriend!"

"Okay," he replied, nodding. Then as Amy's words registered in his mind, his eyes grew big. "EH?!"

**King's a Host**

Amy had to explain that her parents would be arriving soon from the US. They will be bringing along someone to conduct a marriage interview with her. Amy didn't like the idea of being forced to love someone that she didn't know. She and Gentle-san had an idea to have someone from the Kyoryugers to act as her current boyfriend so that her parents will leave her alone. King was the most suitable person to do the job because he can blend with almost anything.

As for King, he would do anything for a friend. He finally agreed as he said, "I'm braved for that!" But Gentle-san insisted that King had to undergo a make-over. He politely dragged the fanged-brave outside and instructed Amy to wait at the restaurant.

An Hour later...

Gentle-san returned with a satisfied look on his face. The rest of the Kyoryugers stood up to see how the make-over go. But as they looked around, they couldn't see King from anywhere.

A 20-year old passed by them and went to the counter. He was wearing red long-sleeved checkered polo, khaki pants and sneakers. His hair was styled like Nekozawa-sempai of the Ouran Highschool Live action when he underwent make-over from the host club. Girls from the restaurant were eyeing him giddily. Even Amy had second-look.

"Where's King?" Souji asked, his head peeking from the glass window.

"I'm here!" King replied cheerfully.

They turned around to face the counter—only to see King drinking from a glass of water.

"_Gomen._ I was thirsty that I passed through you, guys." He said.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The same young man who passed by them was indeed King. And as if he was reading their thoughts, King flashed again another peace sign. He looked at Amy who was grinning from the table and smiled playfully at her.

"Wow!" Amy could only say.

* * *

Nossan, Ian, Souji, Ucchi and Gentle-san settled behind the tree while Amy's parents spied nearby. King and Amy were at a café, waiting for instructions from Gentle-san. Amy's parents were informed by the butler that Amy already had a boyfriend. But her parents were convinced that they're just making it up. So they decided to observe her while she goes out on a date.

King adjusted his earpiece as Gentle-san said through the device, "you both look awkward."

"That's not good" Amy said and placed her hand quickly on top of King's. King jerked initially, but he didn't remove his hand from hers. The warmth of her palm was comforting that he turned his hand to catch her palm. It was Amy's turn to be surprised. Color spread rapidly from her cheeks.

"I never held hands with a girl before" he chuckled.

Amy had to laugh too. But after a few seconds, a frown crossed her face.

"_gomen, _I have to drag you through this," she said apologetically.

She began to explain how controlling her parents could be. She wished that her parents would soon understand that she was not someone who'd they think should be reserved (or lady-like). She didn't like the wide array of expectations brought to her shoulders either.

"_Daijobou,_" King said, "You're independent and free-spirited like me. I understand how you feel." And with that last word, he gripped her hand tight. Amy looked away so that King wouldn't notice that she was blushing deeply.

"And because you're brave for telling your feelings, I want to show you something." He dragged her outside the café to the tree house that he built for the kids.

* * *

The tree house was only built from the ground because the tree couldn't support it. But still, the kids called it a tree house because it was elevated from the ground. Amy's parents were spying using binoculars from a building nearby. The rest of the Kyoryugers and Gentle-san were settled to another big tree.

King showed a box containing letters to Amy. The letters were from the kids addressed to their parents.

"I told them that writing a letter to convey their feelings to their parents was a brave thing to do." He said. He pulled a paper and a pencil from another box and asked Amy to write her feelings on the paper too. Amy was touched that King was being supportive. She gladly took the paper and the pencil from him and wrote her feelings in it. King was ever patient to wait while Amy compose her thoughts.

The conversation between them was neither heard by the parents nor the Kyoryugers. But they could see that King and Amy were laughing like a real couple. There was even a time when King had to remove a bug from Amy's hair so he was covering her from their view. The parents thought in aghast that they were kissing.

**King's Bravery**

King escorted Amy to the door of her mansion.

"_Arigatou_, King—for everything" Amy grinned. King grinned back and placed his hands inside his pockets.

The door of the mansion opened and Gentle-san came into view.

"Amy-sama, your parents are requesting Kiryu Daigo's presence."

King and Amy met the parents at a luxurious dining hall of the mansion. Amy's mother was wearing a gown while the father was wearing a suit. They both looked at King from top to toe and nodded neutrally. Amy glanced nervously at King, but King appeared resolved.

They invited King and Amy to dine with them. As the maids hurried to serve the food, the mother removed the cover of the first dish and was horrified of what had become their French cuisine.

"What's this?!" she said shrilly. The maid shrank back and bowed apologetically many times over. The mother had the covers of dishes removed and she saw the same tasteless appearance of the food.

Suddenly, King stood up and smiled at Amy's parents. He said, "I'll cook for you."

To Amy's surprise, King was also good with preparing French cuisine. When Amy excused herself to go the restroom, her mother said to King, "What do you _like_ about our daughter, Kiryu-kun?"

King replied, "Her fighting spirit and her noble heart more than her being reserved. She always gives a helping hand to whoever needs it, be it strangers or friends of hers."

"And what do you _love _about her?" the father asked.

When the father asked this question, Amy already returned to her seat.

King was ready to answer this. He paused to look at Amy and smiled. "Because she's Amy." He answered convincingly.

* * *

King and Amy found themselves back outside the mansion once again.

"Thanks again, King. For being my boyfriend for the day." She held her arms wide and gave King a hug. King's cheery expression faded. When Amy pulled back, King did a surprising move that made Amy blush once more. He held her hand.

"_Daijobou, _King?"

"I'm feeling dizzy" He replied, his cheery expression returning.

"_Doushite?_"

King pointed his chest using his free hand and chuckled, "All the things that happened today—my chest's being funny all of a sudden."

He gazed at her with a mixed expression of joy and sorrow.

_Pause. _

"Playing pretend—it's stressing you out." She chuckled, her heart racing.

"I love you" he blurted unexpectedly, releasing her hand.

_Wow, _she thought. She felt her whole body froze but her cheeks were still beet red.

_Pause._

"Maybe tomorrow—we could have a real date." She said and showed a peace sign to King.

King nodded gleefully and returned a peace sign at her.


End file.
